Robandose al novio
by Tahi Grey
Summary: El novio de Kate esta por casarse, ella esta desehecha. Entonces a Alice se le ocurre...
1. Chapter 1

Sé que no es de Dios subir otra historia mientras tengo otras en proceso. Pero es que de verdad que estoy ansiosa por subir esta historia. Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el prólogo a ver que les parece esta locura.

Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de (www Facebook com /group / elite . fan fiction / )

. Por darle sentido a mis ideas locas ;)

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

Bella.

—Él dijo que me amaba —decía Kate entre sollozos mientras sorbía por la nariz y se limpiaba con un trozo de papel sus ojos azules, estaban como tomates rojos a punto de explotar—. Sé que Peter me ama. Si no fuera por la bruja de su novia, él y yo estaríamos juntos.

Nadie decía nada, sólo estábamos dejando que Kate sacara todo su dolor. Después nos encargaríamos de consolarla.

Ella siguió llorando por un buen rato hasta que ya no pudo más, se levantó de su lugar y se fue a uno de los sofás que estaban en el living.

Todas nos quedamos en silencio por un momento; nadie sabía qué hacer o decirle a nuestra amiga. Kate nunca nos habló de Peter hasta hace dos días cuando ella nos llamó a todas a una junta de "D.A" (decepción amorosa). Ese día habíamos ido a su casa para darle apoyo. Ya en su casa, ella nos contó todo desde que conoció al susodicho...

Su nombre era Peter O'Connell, era dueño de una pequeña tienda de víveres, cerca de la tienda de artículos de jardinería para la cual trabajaba Kate. Ella lo había conocido cuando él visitó la tienda para comprar algunas cosas. De ahí, mi amiga se había enamorado y él la visitaba a menudo. Después salieron por un par de días. Y, en una de sus citas, él le propuso tener algo más que sólo una amistad, Kate aceptó.

A los dos meses de estar saliendo, mi amiga se enteró que Peter estaba comprometido, iba a casarse en cinco meses con una chica llamada Sophia. Kate inmediatamente terminó con él, pero él utilizó su encanto de hombre y convenció a mi rubia amiga que no amaba a su prometida, que iba a hacer lo que fuera para romper ese compromiso. Lo cual nunca sucedió. Así que, hace un par de días, el tal Peter habló con ella y le dijo que no había podido deshacer el matrimonio, y que tendría que casarse.

Ahora, éramos tres chicas que estábamos cargando con la mierda que Peter había dejado.

—Necesito que me ayuden, chicas. No sé qué hacer —dijo mientras nos miraba a todas con desesperación.

Nuevamente nadie dijo nada. ¿Qué se le podía decir en estos casos? Podíamos lavarle el cerebro diciéndole cosas amables y agradables, pero probablemente Kate no querría escuchar ese tipo de mierda.

Miré a Alice y a Angela con cara de "¿Qué le decimos?", ellas me miraron del mismo modo.

—Kate, nosotras... —comencé a decir, pero ella se levantó de su lugar dando un golpe en la mesa y yéndose a uno de los sofás.

Nosotras nos volvimos a quedar en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Alice se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y dijo:

—¡Tengo una brillante idea! —Las chicas y yo depositamos toda nuestra atención en ella—. Tengo la solución a tu problema, Katie.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Kate con voz gangosa y los ojos llorosos, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estábamos nosotras.

—Secuestraremos a Peter el día de su boda, y lo llevaremos a la casa de mis padres. Después, tú y él podrán fugarse a algún sitio.

¿Era verdad lo que mis oídos escuchaban? Eso era lo más infantil y estúpido que había oído.

—¿En serio, Ally? —preguntó Kate con cierto brillo de emoción en los ojos.

—Sí, amiga. Las chicas y yo haremos el trabajo sucio mientras que tú nos esperas en el garaje de la casa de mis padres, ¿ok?

¡Dios!, esto iba a empeorar si no intervenía. Tenía que ponerle un alto a esta locura.

—Por Dios, Alice. No me digas que sigues viendo esa mierda de telenovelas mexicanas —dije esperanzada de que alguien dijera algo favorable para mí.

Alice me miró y dedicó una mirada glacial hacia mi persona.

—No —gruñó.

—No podemos hacer eso, Alice —dije.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque... porque es ridículo e infantil.

—¿Tú que harías si te encontraras en la situación de Kate, Bella?

¿Qué haría yo? ¿Qué haría yo? Pues nada, simplemente seguiría follándome al tipo, o buscaría a alguien.

Me encogí de hombros.

—¿De verdad harían eso por mí, chicas? —dijo Kate haciendo caso omiso a la pequeña pelea que habíamos tenido Alice y yo.

Miré a Angela para buscar un poco de apoyo y hacer que ellas desistieran de esa idea, pero al parecer, mi amiga estaba igual o más emocionada que Alice y dijo:

—Cuenten conmigo para lo que sea.

Las tres giraron su cabeza para mirarme.

—¿Estás adentro, Isabella? —preguntó Alice con una ceja levantada.

Puta madre, esto no iba a salir bien. Y allí estaría yo para recordárselo.

—¿Tengo alternativa? —Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, fingiendo estar molesta.

Alice sonrió socarrona.

* * *

><p>Nos vemos dentro de poco.<p> 


	2. Planeando el robo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla , bla. La historia me pertenece

Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de (www Facebook com /group / elite . fan fiction / )

. Por darle sentido a mis ideas locas ;)

Y por ultimo quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejaron rr, las que me agregaron a favoritos y seguidores. gracias menas, las amito 3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

PLANEANDO EL SECUESTRO

—Muy bien, chicas —dijo Alice—. Mañana se llevará a cabo la boda en una de las iglesias que hay en Forks, ¿cierto?

Tanto Kate como Angela dijeron entusiasmadas.

—Sí.

—Ok. —Mi amiga comenzó a caminar de un lado de la habitación hacia al otro, lucía bastante pensativa, como si estuviera planeando una emboscada. Por mi parte, no dije nada, sólo me limité a contemplar las ridiculeces de Alice.

—Kate, ¿tienes alguna foto del susodicho al que vamos a secuestrar?

—No.

—¿No? —preguntó Alice.

—No, lo siento, las borré a todas en cuanto me dijo que lo nuestro no podía seguir.

—¿Podemos encontrarlo en alguna red social?

—No

—¿No?

—No, a Peter no le gustan las redes sociales.

Esto era una mierda.

—Demonios, chica, esta misión será como un ciego caminando en medio de una multitud de personas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Kate.

—No hay problema, daremos con él —afirmó consolándola.

—Bueno, la misión tendrá el nombre de: "robándose al novio" —Alice hizo una pausa—. Mañana, nos filtraremos en la iglesia y buscaremos al objetivo; luego, usaremos la distracción y... ¡zaz! Atraparemos a Peter, y lo llevaremos al garaje de la casa de mis padres donde estará Kate esperándonos. Kate. Necesito que me confirmes en cual de las dos iglesias del pueblo se llevará acabo la boda.

—La boda será en la iglesia de El buen corazón amoroso de Jesús sacramentado, la que está al sur de Forks.

—¿Segura?

—Sí.

—¿Es en serio? —pregunté interrumpiendo a las chicas. Angela me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Ahora qué, Isabella? —preguntó Angela exasperada.

—Eso. Lo del buen corazón de Jesús sacramentado, ¡Dios! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone un nombre como ese a una iglesia?

«Vamos. ¿Por qué en estos tiempos se les ponía nombres como si fuera un trabalenguas? ¡Dios, solo eran iglesias!»

—Así se llama —habló Kate, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¡Ese no es el jodido punto, Bella! ¡Concéntrate! —me reprendió Alice—. Bien, continuemos. ¿Estás segura que esa iglesia es la correcta? —preguntó Alice depositando toda su atención en mi rubia y abandonada amiga.

—Sí, me enteré hace un par de días por una tía de Peter.

—Ok. —Alice asintió—. Angela —llamó girando su cabeza para mirar a la rubia de frente—. Tú tratarás de llevarlo al pasillo que te lleva al jardín trasero de la iglesia. Debes procurar que nadie se entere de que te estás llevando al novio ¿entendido? —Angela asintió enérgicamente, como si estuviera recibiendo órdenes de un general—. Por mi parte, me colaré con el coche dentro de la iglesia. Justo en la salida del pasillo. Entraré y le pondré a Peter un fuerte sedante en la garganta que lo noqueará casi enseguida. Y ahí entras tú, Bella —me señaló con su dedo índice—. Tú, sólo nos ayudarás a arrastrar el cuerpo hasta el coche y a subirlo. Una vez arriba, conduciremos hasta el garaje de mis padres, donde nos estará esperando Kate.

—Pero yo quiero formar parte del secuestro —dijo ella con tono lastimero.

—No, cariño, si Peter llegase a verte, el plan fallaría.

—Yo opino que sólo sigas follándotelo. —Hice un intento para persuadirlas de que esto es una mierda de idea.

Tanto Alice como Angela me dedicaron una mirada no muy agradable.

—Bella, Belly, Bellita —Alice caminó hacia donde me encontraba, suspiró y se inclinó lo suficiente para que su rostro quedara a centímetros del mío—. No seas aguafiestas, cariño; no arruines el sueño de nuestra buena amiga Katie. —Pasó una mano sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza. Di un manotazo en su dirección para que se alejase, ella sabía lo mucho que odiaba que tocasen mi cabello—. Ella quiere al novio, y al novio le vamos a dar, ¿entiendes?

«¿Ya había dicho que esto era una mierda? ¿Sí? Bueno, lo repito, esto era una mierda de idea. Y no era que yo fuese una virgen puritana que andaba regalando biblias por todo el pueblo. O haciendo campañas para llegar virgen al matrimonio. Pero... ¿por qué mierda atrapar al novio de aquella manera y atarlo? Si bien podrías seguir follándolo cuando quisieras. Además, ¿por qué sólo follar con él? Cuando en este jodido planeta había cientos, miles, que digo miles, ¡billones!, de hombres con un pene. Claro, unos más pequeños que otros. Pero al fin y al cabo eran penes, todos servían para un mismo propósito: sexo. Y tampoco era de esas chicas que andan buscando un pito parado (1) para follárselo. No, señores. Pero sabía distinguir a los hombres de relaciones serias, y a los que sólo servían para un buen polvo.»—Ok, ok, ya entendí —dije.

—¿Estás dentro, o estás fuera, castaña?

—Estoy dentro —respondí.

«Bueno, no me quedaba más que participar en esta ridícula misión "Alice-es-una-tonta". Además, la idea de verla fracasar era tentadora. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor... no me la perdería por nada del mundo. Esto se lo recordaría en el futuro, ¡qué digo en el futuro!, en toda su jodida vida, para ser más específica. Y no es que odie a Alice, no. La quiero como a una hermana, pero eso es lo que hacen las hermanas ¿no?, se fastidian unas a otras»

Miré a Alice, que estaba dando instrucciones a las chicas.

—Esto será tan fácil como quitarle el dulce a un nene. —Se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su lugar—. Así que mañana nos vemos aquí para ir a la iglesia, nos iremos en mi carro, ya que tiene los vidrios polarizados y no se darán cuenta que nos estamos robando al novio. Así que, chicas, para mañana quiero que vistan sus mejores ropas que tenemos una boda que impedir. —Nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida—. Cariño, no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien —dijo ella, acariciando los cabellos rubios de Kate mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Salí de la casa; y me fui a la casa de mi padre.

.

.

.

Preparaba un tazón de palomitas para ver una película con mi hermano y mi padre en la sala. Cuando Emmett apareció en la cocina, abrió el frigorífico y sacó de él un _six-packs_ de cervezas.

—¿Ya están listas las palomitas ? —preguntó con tono burlón. El muy idiota se estaba burlando de mí, por perder la apuesta que habíamos hecho días atrás cuando le aposté a que papá nos presentaría a su novia secreta (que ya sabíamos que era Sue) porque días anteriores había escuchado una pequeña conversación telefónica donde a él le parecía una buena idea que viniera a casa a cenar. Yo se lo había dicho, y de ahí habíamos hecho una apuesta. Yo le di tres días, para que viniera a casa, Emmett dijo que tardaría un poco más. Le aposté que sería su esclava por dos días, que haría cualquier cosa que él tuviera que hacer. Tres días habían pasado, y pues... era yo la que había perdido. Así que ahora me encontraba haciendo las palomitas que le tocaban hacer a mi hermano.

—Tonto —murmuré y le lancé la franela para secar los platos.

Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada y se fue hacia la sala con las cervezas en mano. Un par de minutos más tarde, me encontraba sentada en unos de los sofás en casa de mi padre. Estábamos mirando una película que mi hermano había comprado en una venta de garaje. Llevé a mi boca un gran puñado de palomitas.

—Papá —llamó Emmett a mi padre—. Ehm... ¿Es verdad que los hijos de los Cullen han llegado?

Charlie se removió incómodo en su asiento. Mi padre no era de las personas que se interesaran por las cosas de los demás, pero aun así, los chismes llegaban a sus oídos ya que trabajaba en la comisaría del pueblo.

—Eso dicen —comentó mi padre, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—Dicen que la hija es muy guapa y...

Ah... ya entendía por dónde iba el asunto.

—Toma tu _ticket,_ y espera a tu turno galán —lo molesté. De alguna forma tenía que vengarme por haber perdido.

Él me fulminó con la mirada.

—Dicen que Edward, su hijo mayor, se casa pronto en el pueblo y...

Solté una fuerte carcajada. Mi hermano pensaba que mi padre estaba invitado sólo porque él y Carlisle se llevaban bien.

Los Cullen eran una de las familias más respetadas del pueblo, y una de las más adineradas de este lugar. Eran dueños de la tienda de jardinería para la cual trabajaba Kate, y también eran dueños de la plaza del pueblo; rentaban los locales a precios justos. No eran millonarios, pero podían darse un par de lujos.

La familia consistía de cinco integrantes: Los padres y tres hijos, dos de ellos gemelos. El más grande llevaba el nombre de Edward, y los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper.

Los niños Cullen vivieron aquí hasta que se fueron a la universidad. Desde que salieron del pueblo hace siete años nadie los había vuelto a ver, se decía que Edward se había convertido en un exitoso empresario, su hermana en una diseñadora de interiores, y Jasper era un ingeniero automotriz. Todos ellos vivían en New York.

Nadie supo de ellos hasta hace una semana. Se rumoraba que el mayor de los Cullen venía a casarse con Charlotte, mi archienemiga desde que había llegado a este pueblo hace unos seis años atrás, cuando mi madre pensó que sería buena idea vivir con mi padre por un tiempo ya que ella había conocido a Phil, un rockero de ligas menores que tocaba en cualquier lugar por comida.

Mi madre se había fugado con él, mientras que a mí me mandaba con mi padre. No me quejaba de eso, ya que este lugar me había gustado y en vez de largarme a la primera oportunidad, había decidido echar raíces aquí... pero bueno, eso era harina de otro costal.

Volviendo al tema de los Cullen, se decía que Charlotte y Edward se habían encontrado en New York por asares del destino. Se enamoraron y ahora venían a casarse al pueblo, ya que aquí estaba la familia de ambos. Desafortunadamente no pude conocer al tal Edward ya que yo me mudé un año después de la partida de los últimos niños Cullen.

Por desgracia, sí pude conocer a Charlotte, una tipa rubia que en esos tiempos andaba en etapa de autoexploración. La chica vestía la onda emo, y hacía ritos satánicos y muñequitos vudú de ositos de gomitas. Esa chica y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien en aquellos tiempos de instituto. Así que cuando salimos, su familia optó por mandarla a una universidad fuera de aquí. Lo cual agradecí.

—Él niño quiere ir a la fiesta —reí de nuevo.

—¡Isabellaaa! —me reprendió mi padre.

—Ok, ya.

—No, hijo. No me han invitado a esa boda, supongo que es una boda sólo para la familia.

—Bueno, yo sólo... Olviden lo que dije.

De algo estaba segura. Algo había ocurrido entre Emmett y esa chica. Porque de otra manera no había una respuesta que justificara que él quisiera ir a esa boda.

Al término de la película, me levanté y me despedí de mi padre para irme a casa, que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de allí.

Cuando llegue a casa, me fui a la cama rápidamente, estaba un poco agotada y mañana sería un largo día.

* * *

><p>Hola nuevamente si llegaron hasta aquí. Les aviso que estare actualizando una vez por semana los dias sabádos. Así que nos vemos pronto<p>

(1)Pito: aquí en mi país se le dice pito al pene

©©T×G™


	3. El robo

**DISCLAIMER. Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla , bla. La historia me pertenece**

**Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos i Olmos, beta de (www Facebook com /group máximo e . fan fiction / ) Por darle sentido a mis ideas locas ;)**

**Y por ultimo quiero dar las gracias a aquellas personitas que me dejaron rr, las que me agregaron a**

**favoritos y seguidores. gracias nenas, las amito :3 Nos vemos abajo**

**Las dejo leer.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

EL ROBO

Al día siguiente. Me levanté muy temprano, tenía que prepararme para lo que se avecinaba hoy. Fui al baño y me di un largo baño. Cuando salí, busqué las cosas que me pondría hoy.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde. Me di una miradita en el espejo. Me dije a mí misma que me veía bien con aquel vestido azul eléctrico, que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, que Alice prácticamente me obligó a usar hace un poco más de medio año, en el día de mi cumpleaños número veinticinco. También me había puesto los zapatos de tacón del mismo color que el vestido. Mi cabello estaba en una coleta alta. Y mi maquillaje era ligero, tal y como Alice me había enseñado hace un par de semanas atrás.

En realidad no soy muy fanática de la moda, ni del maquillaje, pero desde hace dos meses había dejado que Alice me utilizara como su muñeca Barbie, ya que donde trabajaba se requería de buena presentación. Y nada mejor que Alice para estas cosa. Me di una última miradita y mandé un beso soplado hacia mi reflejo; luego salí de mi habitación. Lista para la guerra.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a mi carro, un pequeño Atos de segunda mano de color rojo. Me quité los zapatos ya que era muy molesto manejar con ellos, subí al carro, lo encendí y fui al punto de reunión. Al llegar, vi a Angela sosteniendo la puerta del carro de Alice. En cuanto me vio, alzó las manos al cielo y dramatizó.

—¡Por fin llegas! —medio gritó. Abrí la puerta de mi coche, tomé los zapatos en las manos y bajé de él descalza, troté hasta el carro de Alice, abrí la puerta y me subí al coche.

—Ya era hora, Bells —dijo Angela subiendo al carro, al igual que yo.

—Hola —saludó alguien en el asiento del copiloto.

Dirigí mi atención a la chica y pude darme cuenta de quién era.

—¿Dónde quedó lo de misión secreta, Ally? —Ella me miró por el espejo.

—Jamás dije que era una misión secreta. Además, la necesitamos. Y lo sabes.

—¿Tanya, verdad? —pregunté mirando a la chica rubia que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

—Síp, esa misma.

Tanya era la prima lejana de Alice, la chica vivía en La Push, una reserva india a solo cinco kilómetros de Forks. Ella estaba casada con un hombre de dos metros de alto, llamado Jacob Black, tenía dos niños pequeños de uno y dos años de edad. Tanya no pasaba mucho tiempo con las chicas ya que su vida, como mujer casada y madre, le dejaba poco tiempo libre.

—Alice me llamó, me lo contó todo y no pude resistirme a ofrecer mi ayuda. ¿No les molesta cierto? —dijo entusiasmada.

—No —dije acomodándome el vestido, este se había subido en cuanto subí al coche.

—Muy bien, señoritas. Que comience la función —exclamó Alice encendiendo el carro.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la iglesia ella nos contaba de cómo había conseguido el sedante para noquear al novio, nos contó que tenía una prima, que tenía una amiga que trabajaba como enfermera en un hospital psiquiátrico. Su nombre era Sophie, la chica le había entregado el sedante, y le había dado las indicaciones de cómo aplicarlo. No presté mucha atención a la verborrea de Alice, ya que no me interesaba, sólo me limité a mirar por la ventanilla del coche.

.

.

Al cabo de quince minutos, Alice aparcó a unos cuantos metros de la iglesia. Todas nos miramos unas a otras sin hacer absolutamente nada.

—Si no se dan prisa esto acabará mal —comentó Tanya.

«Esto de por sí estaba mal»

—Vamos, Bella —me llamó Angela abriendo la puerta del coche, hice lo mismo y bajamos. Me acomodé el vestido nuevamente y caminé detrás de ella.

—¿Tanya no viene? —pregunté algo confundida al ver que no se encontraba con nosotras.

—No, no viene vestida para la ocasión.

—Ok —dije y seguí caminando a un lado de mi amiga.

Un par de metros más adelante, y con Angie ya nos encontrábamos en territorio santo, caminamos por el gran jardín que rodeaba a la iglesia. A lo lejos, en la entrada de la iglesia, vimos que había alrededor de unas veinte personas, todas ellas esparcidas por diferentes lugares. No muy juntas, no muy alejadas. Todos nos miraban de forma rara; seguro que se preguntaban quién carajos nos había invitado.

Por suerte, no reconocí a nadie. Y no es que quisiera hacerlo; es sólo que en ese momento los nervios me atacaron. Me sentí como el jodido _James Bond_ en acción.

—Localicé al novio —dijo Angie en un susurro—. Está justo en la entrada de la iglesia. —Me hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Dirigí mi mirada. Y en efecto, un chico alto de cabellos cobrizos, y traje de pingüino se encontraba parado en la entrada de la iglesia, justo arriba de los dos pequeños escalones que te daban acceso a la iglesia. Creo que el chico sintió mi mirada, porque quitó su atención de quien tenía frente a él, y me miró. Sí, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por un instante. No despegué la mirada del cobrizo hasta que Angela no llamó mi atención, tomando mi brazo.

—Ve a esconderte. Recuerda: pasillo derecho.

Asentí. Angela se dirigió a la entrada de la iglesia. Con la mirada busqué nuevamente al cobrizo, y lo encontré con un hombre rubio que se encontraba de espaldas a mí. Por un momento, solo por un momento, llegué a pensar que se trataba de Carlisle, el amigo de mi padre. Pero... no, eso no podía ser cierto. Sacudí mi cabeza y crucé el jardín para ir al pasillo de la derecha, donde se ejecutaría todo.

Me costó más de lo que pensaba llegar al pasillo, la gravilla era incompatible con los tacones puestos y eso dificultó mi llegada al pasillo. Después de unos cuantos minutos, logré llegar. Por fortuna, Alice ya estaba ahí.

—¡Hey, Bells! ¡Por fin llegas! —dijo señalando los zapatos de tacón.

—Jamás. Escúchame bien. Jamás me los volveré a poner.

Alice soltó una risita.

—¿Lista, guapa? —preguntó Tanya.

—Ese es mi segundo nombre —respondí poniéndome en marcha.

—¿Tu segundo nombre no era Marie? —dijo Alice fingiendo confusión.

Rodé los ojos y la halé del brazo. Caminamos unos cinco metros por el pasillo hasta llegar a un gran ventanal cubierto por cortinas de seda roja. Tanya, Alice y yo nos escondimos detrás de estas, esperando a que Angela hiciera la señal, que era tocarse la nariz. A unos buenos quince metros de distancia se encontraba ella conversando con el chico cobrizo.

Se suponía que Angela se tocaría la nariz para dar la señal. Pero en vez de eso haló al cobrizo de la manga de su traje obligándolo a inclinarse. El cobrizo puso resistencia y tomó a Angela del brazo para que lo soltara.

—Debemos actuar ahora —avisó Alice disfrutando del espectáculo.

Tanya miró hacia todas partes y le arrebató de las manos el dardo con el sedante a Alice.

—¿Qué haces, Tany? —preguntó una Alice confundida.

Tanya corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar al objetivo y clavó el sedante en el cuello del chico cobrizo.

No me había dado cuenta de que Tanya llevaba ropa de deporte, era por eso que le quitó el sedante a Alice, ya que ella no podría correr muy rápido en tacones. Miré hacia donde la escena del crimen se estaba llevando a cabo.

«Mierda. Esto parecía la caza de un elefante como en _Discovery Channel_.»

El chico llevó su mano hacia su garganta y quitó la aguja que tenía incrustada, dijo algo a mi amiga y luego hacia Tanya, lo cual ella retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, asustada. Luego, él cobrizo se tambaleó y se sostuvo de la pared, tomó con una mano a mi amiga y comenzó a zarandearla.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda. Doble mierda. Nos habíamos metido en un buen lío.»

Desesperada, busqué algo que pudiera ayudarme a detenerlo. Y entonces, logré ver un jarrón con muchas flores. No lo pensé, solo actué. Tomé el jarrón de flores, caminé apresuradamente hacia donde estaba Peter... y estampé el arreglo de cristal sobre la cabeza del cobrizo, este se desvaneció y tuve que retroceder un par de pasos para que no cayera encima de mí.

Tanya y Angela me miraron horrorizadas. Creo que yo también tenía la misma expresión que ellas.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Alice a mis espaldas.

La muy jodida todavía se atrevía a preguntar qué era lo que había hecho, cuando había sido su puta culpa esta mierda de idea. Pero en vez de decirle, me preocupé por el individuo al que había noqueado.

—No lo sé, yo solo quería ayudar —murmuré preocupada. Aunque era un idiota por haberle hecho algo malo a Kate, no quería que le pasara nada malo al chico.

Las cuatro miramos el cuerpo de Peter en el suelo. Al ver que no se movía comencé a preocuparme más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Dios, no! —Cubrí mi boca con una mano—. Lo maté, lo maté, Dios; no quiero ir a la prisión —dije desesperada.

—Ahora sí llamas a Dios ¿verdad? No creo que él te ayude a salir de esta, Bella —dijo Alice burlándose de mí, se inclinó y verificó el pulso. Levantó la mirada hacia mí.

—Está muerto —dijo en tono serio.

—¡No, no, no! —grité aterrorizada. La idea de ir a prisión hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

Alice soltó una sonora carcajada, la miré horrorizada.

—Tranquila, Bella, no está muerto; sólo está... digamos que con una dosis fuerte de somníferos —sonrió.

—¿Estás segura, Ally? —pregunté, todavía preocupada por el daño, el cobrizo tenía ligeros cortes sobre la frente.

—Sobrevivirá. Ahora es tiempo de llevárnoslo antes de que alguien note la ausencia del novio.

Angela y Alice tomaron al chico por las manos, Tanya y yo por las piernas. Tratamos de arrastrarlo pero fue imposible, el chico estaba demasiado pesado.

—Diablos, esto no está funcionando —murmuré. Y los tacones no servían de mucha ayuda

—No puedo creer que digas eso dentro de una iglesia, Isabella. Eso está mal —dijo Alice.

La miré con una ceja levantada.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no creo que robarte al novio de una iglesia sea lo más santo que hayas hecho, Alice.

—Niñasss... no es él momento de pelear —nos reprendió Tanya—. Chicas, quítense los tacones, será más fácil arrastrarlo.

Dos de nosotras lo tomamos de cada pierna y lo arrastramos hasta que quedó cerca de donde estaba el carro de Alice. Lo que vino a continuación fue lo más loco que hicimos en toda nuestra vida. Subimos a Peter en tiempo récord al coche. Eso sí, el cobrizo se llevó unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza y en... partes sensibles que sólo los hombres saben que es muy doloroso.

Subimos al carro a toda prisa ya que todas estábamos demasiado nerviosas por si alguien nos descubría. Alice manejó muy despacio al salir de la iglesia, y una vez afuera, mi amiga pisó a fondo el acelerador.

Al llegar a la casa de los padres de Alice, igualmente nos costó bajar a Peter del carro, no habíamos contado con las escaleras que había para llegar al garaje. Mientras que Tanya, Angela y yo nos encargábamos de Peter, Alice fue en busca de Kate, pero esta no apareció por la casa.

Media hora más tarde, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos frente al susodicho, que estaba sentado en una silla de madera, con las manos atadas a la espalda y cinta adhesiva sobre su boca para que no pudiera gritar si es que despertaba. Todas contemplábamos al chico como una obra de arte. De repente, la puerta del garaje se abrió de golpe y apareció Kate con el rostro tan blanco como la cal.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Angela con preocupación al ver que Kate cambiaba del blanco a algo traslúcido.

—Él... él... —tartamudeó, señalando con su dedo índice al cobrizo—. No es Peter.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Continuara...

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Qué les parecio? Estas chicas si que estan en verdaderos problemas.<p>

Bueno, pues...quiero comunocarles que puede que no actualizare hasta el próximo año jajaja XD.. Así que nos vemos hasta el primer sabado del 2015 si el de allá arriba quiere :) Y pues aprovecho para decearles una muy ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!

Y Nuevamente gracias por sus favoritos, seguidores y sus revies.

Gracias por sus rr a: didi264 - marieisahale - marielaargen - Hime grhol - sam 129 - Laura Katherine -Ms. capellan- ale 74- only love g.

Son lo maximo


	4. ¡Desperto!

**disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer bla, bla, bla, yo solo me encargo de la historia.**

**Gracias a mi beta Giuli Olmos, beta de(www Facebook com /group máximo e . fan fiction /) por betear este capitulo **

**N/A: Perdón**** por la tardanza,niñas. sé que les dije que actualizaría el primer sábado de enero, pero me fue imposible Fb me deshabilito mi cuenta, mi herramienta donde escribo se descompuso y...en fin. Me pasaron un montón de cosas este principio de año. Solo espero que los meses siguientes no me vaya tan mal XD...**

**Bueno, basta de tanto drama y vayamos al grano.**

**Las dejo leer :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

** ¡Despertó!**

—Pero... ¿Qué demonios, Kate? —dijo Alice casi enfadada.

—Lo siento, chicas; han robado el hombre equivocado. Bella tenía razón, ese plan nunca se debió llevar a acabo. La boda de Peter se canceló hace dos días. Peter se fugó con Victoria.

—¿Entonces, quién es él? —pregunté señalándolo.

—Su nombre es Edward Cullen, llegó hace una semana para casarse con Charlotte.

—¿La tenebrosa Charlotte? —pregunté perpleja.

Aquel apodo era pura cortesía mía para la que había sido mi archienemiga.

—Sí. La boda de él iba a celebrarse en la iglesia del norte, pero hace dos días se cambió a la del sur porque la boda de Peter se había cancelado, y...

—Estamos jodidas —dije interrumpiéndola.

Mi padre iba a matarme.

—¿Tenemos tiempo para devolverlo? —preguntó Alice mirando su reloj—. Bella, despiértalo.

—¿Que yo qué?

—Despiértalo, amiga —volvió a repetir.

—No, no. Yo no puedo. Hazlo tú, Alice.

—No, definitivamente no.

—Vamos, Bella; hazlo tú —me animó Kate.

¿Por qué yo tenía que hacerlo? Yo había estado en desacuerdo desde el principio.

—No —me alejé de ellas. Kate me tomó del bazo y me jaló.

—Lo harás —dijo y me empujó hacia donde estaba el cobrizo. Iba a mantener mi respuesta e iba a alejarme. Pero mi curiosidad fue más grande y caminé hasta quedar frente al chico. Me incliné lo suficiente y mi rostro quedó frente al de él.

—Ehm... ¿Edward? —Me giré y miré a Kate—. Así se llama, ¿cierto? —Kate asintió con la cabeza. Nuevamente me giré al cobrizo y golpeé su mejilla un par de veces. No respondió—. ¡Hey! Edward... Ehm... es hora de despertar, amigo, te llevaremos a tu boda, estamos a tiempo. —Golpeé nuevamente su mejilla, fue inútil, el cobrizo estaba muy sedado. Me incorporé y miré a las chicas.

—Quizá debemos darle tiempo. Además creo que la boda ya fue cancelada.

—¿Ahora qué haremos? —dijo Angela.

—No lo sé, dejemos que primeo despierte, ya pensaremos en algo —dijo Tanya.

Todas asintieron y fuimos a sentarnos a un sofá viejo que se encontraba cerca, nos mirábamos unas a otras sin decir ninguna palabra.

—¿Cómo supiste lo de Peter? —preguntó Alice, rompiendo con el silencio.

—Su tía me lo dijo en la mañana. Fue a mi casa para preguntarme si se encontraba ahí. Le dije que no y ella supuso que se fugó con dijo que la boda se canceló hace dos días, pero que no me había dicho nada porque supuso que ya lo sabía. Así que cuando me enteré fui a la iglesia donde se casaría y me encontré con el desastre. Todo era un caos, Charlotte lloraba como niña pequeña y Carlisle estaba que echaba humo.

—¿Por qué no dijiste que sabías dónde encontrarlo? —preguntó esta vez Tanya.

—No lo sé. Me asusté y vine lo más rápido que pude.

—Ahora sí nos cargó el payaso —dijo Alice.

No dije nada, solo me limité a escuchar y a mirar al cobrizo que estaba atado.

—¿Creen que deberíamos soltarlo? —pregunté.

—No creo que sea buena idea, en la iglesia me amenazó con ponerse violento si no le decíamos qué fue lo que le inyectamos.

—Bueno, entonces así lo dejaremos.

—¡Mira!, tiene cortes en la frente —exclamó Angela —. Deberíamos limpiarlas.

—Voy por el botiquín —se ofreció Alice.

Todas volvimos a quedarnos en silencio.

Cinco minutos después, Alice apareció con un botiquín de primeros auxilios y una bolsa grande de frituras de queso.

—¿Quién limpiará sus heridas? —preguntó Alice alzando el botiquín en el aire.

Nadie dijo nada.

—Hazlo tú, Bella.

—¿Por qué yo? —protesté.

—Sencillo, porque tú lo golpeaste —dijo Alice.

Rodé los ojos y le arrebaté el botiquín de las manos. Ella tomó asiento en el sofá abriendo la bolsa y compartiendo las frituras con las demás.

Saqué lo necesario para limpiar las heridas, mojé una gasa en alcohol y limpié cuidadosamente las heridas. Tomé su mentón con una mano y alcé su rostro. El hombre sí que era bastante guapo, no había podido verlo muy bien en la iglesia (ya que estaba muy nerviosa en esos momentos). Pero viéndolo, bien y de cerca, el hombre tenía el rostro cincelado por los mismísimos ángeles. No podía ver toda su hermosura ya que la posición en la que se encontraba no le era muy favorable. Tuve la tentación de abrir sus párpados para descifrar el color que había en ellos. Pero no me atreví a hacerlo, ya que sería algo vergonzoso si ellas me vieran. Así que dejé todo por la paz; y por último coloqué pequeños parchecitos en las heridas. Al término de esto, fui a tomar asiento con las chicas. Alice me ofreció de las frituras, tomé unas cuantas y las llevé a mi boca. Y así esperamos hasta que el cobrizo comenzara a dar señales de vida

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde el cobrizo comenzó a gemir. Las chicas y yo nos levantamos de nuestro lugar y lo rodeamos. Alice me dio un leve empujón para que me acercara. Me coloqué frente a él.

—¿Edward? —dije casi en un susurro. Él levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mía. Sus ojos eran de un bonito verde jade, que junto con las cejas cobrizas resaltaban más en aquel hermoso rostro. Los ojos de Edward parpadearon un par de veces sin dejar de mirarme. Una vez que su mirada se enfocó completamente en mí, sus ojos pasaron de la confusión a la ira. Trató de hablar, pero la cinta adhesiva le impedía decir algo.

—Oh, lo siento. Ehm... te dolerá —dije. Coloqué las manos en la cinta y halé con fuerza.

—¡Mierda! —soltó él con voz grave. Me miró con rabia—. ¡Desátame! —ordenó.

—Ehm... Me temo que no, mi amigo.

—No soy tu puto amigo. Desátame. —Me miró furioso.

—Ok, no, amigo. Lo haré si te controlas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Quién les pidió que me secuestraran?

—Nadie —dijo Alice—. Nos hemos equivocado. Todo tiene una explicación.

El cobrizo se removió en la silla.

—Exijo que me liberen.

—Cálmate ¿sí? te soltaremos si te tranquilizas.

—No voy a calmarme hasta que me suelten. Juro que esto no se va a quedar así. Las demandaré por secuestrarme y se hundirán en la puta cárcel.

No había modo de hablar civilizadamente con él así que me vi en la necesidad de llamar a Emmett.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué su número. Mi hermano me contestó al segundo timbre.

—¿Bella?

—Si... Ehm... Emmett, necesito de tu ayuda. ¿Estás en casa?

—Sí.

—¿Puedes venir a casa de los padres de Alice? Estamos en el garaje.

—Llego en cinco —dijo y colgó.

.

.

.

Diez minutos después la puerta sonó y Alice abrió. En cuanto Emmett vio al cobrizo y se echó a reír.

—Lo que sea que estén haciendo, no quiero participar. Por Dios. Isabella, eres mi hermana —dijo dramáticamente—. ¡Eso sería incesto!

¡Ja! Emmett pensaba que haríamos una orgía.

—No es lo que crees, tonto —dije con una sonrisita en los labios. Maldito Emmett, él y sus cosas pervertidas.

—¿Qué se traen en manos con este pobre individuo?

—Lo secuestramos de su propia boda —dijo Alice.

—Wow... sí que están en un lío gordo, hermanita. Pero de una vez les digo que no quiero asesinarlo.

Miré al cobrizo y este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Reí un poco con las bromas que Emmett estaba haciendo.

—No, tonto. Sólo queremos que lo detengas si es que quiere ponerse violento.

—Ah... sí, claro, yo lo detengo.

—Ok.

Me giré y miré a Edward que lucía exasperado.

—Te voy a desatar. ¿Sí?

Me fulminó con la mirada. Me coloqué detrás de él y desaté el nudo de la soga. Cuando estuvo suelto se levantó de la silla y flexionó un poco las muñecas, para que la sangre circulara por sus venas.

—¿Por qué demonios hicieron eso? ¿Quién les dijo que me secuestraran? ¿Fue mi madre? —preguntó nuevamente.

—No. No quisimos secuestrarte a ti, sino que a...

—Nos equivocamos de novio, tú no eras a quien debíamos secuestrar —dije interrumpiendo a Alice.

El cobrizo no prestó atención a lo último que dije. Porque estaba mirando su reloj.

—¡Mierda! Es tardísimo.

—La boda se ha cancelado —habló Angela.

—¡No! —exclamó el cobrizo y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta.

—Espera —lo interrumpió Alice—. Podemos ayudarte a reparar esto, iremos contigo y le daremos una explicación a tu prometida.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Emmett sorprendido. Su pregunta no venía al caso, pero el cobrizo contestó.

—Soy Edward Cullen.

—¿Edward Cullen? —preguntó mi hermano, el cobrizo asintió.

—Ahora sí que la cagaste, Bella —dijo soltando una fuerte carcajada y agarrándose el estómago—. Papá te arrestará. Joder... Lo estoy imaginando —dijo sin dejarse de reír.

—Como te dije: podemos hablar con tu novia y decirle lo ocurrido —repitió Alice.

Edward se lo pensó por un segundo y luego asintió.

—No creo que sean de mucha ayuda, pero vamos —dijo el cobrizo caminando hacia la salida. Todos a excepto Emmett y yo caminamos hacia la puerta. Ya eran suficientes personas para explicar lo que había pasado, así que pensé que sólo estorbaría. Pero Alice al ver que no iba en el grupo de personas, se giró y me dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

—Tú también debes ir, Bella, estuviste implicada en esto.

Miré a Emmett para que me dijera que estaba bien que no fuera, pero el muy tarado asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes que ir, Bella.

Puto Emmett. Estúpida yo por aceptar esto. Resignada, caminé hasta llegar con el grupo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿que les pareció? ¿les esta gustando la historia? ¿me dejan rr? Bueno, pues espero sus comentarios :D<strong>

**ha... y antes de que se me olvide quiero darles las gracias por sus hermosos rr, por sus favoritos y seguidores. Perdonen por no contestar sus rr, pero de vedad que si los leo y me encantan :D **

**No tengo mas que decir. Nos vemos dentro de poquito.**


	5. No es tan grave, ¿cierto?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Meyer, bla, bla, bola. Soy la responsable de esta locura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 No es tan grave, ¿cierto?<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos fuimos en la camioneta de Emmett, ya que era más grande que el carro de Alice y, además, porque cabíamos todos.<p>

Diez minutos más tarde; Emmett aparcó cerca de la casa de Carlisle.

—Llegamos —dijo Emmett frotándose las manos ansiosamente. El muy cabrón estaba ansioso por lo que vendría a continuación.

Bajamos del carro y nos encaminamos a la casa.

Emmett y el cobrizo, iban adelante, y las chicas caminaban detrás de mí.

—Bells —habló Alice bajito, solo para que yo pudiera escucharle. Me giré y la encaré—. Necesitamos que seas tú quien explique todo, amiga.

Alcé una ceja.

—Pienso que es lo mejor.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Bueno..., pues a ti se te da muy bien la cosa de explicar y...

—No me jodas, Alice. Todas la cagamos. Y todas vamos a recoger esta mierda. ¿Está claro?

—Pero...

—Vamos, pequeña cobarde —habló Tanya tomando a Alice del brazo.

Avanzamos un poco más, hasta quedar más cerca a los chicos.

—Amiga, por favor —suplicó Alice una vez más.

—¡No!

Caminamos un par de metros más y llegamos a la puerta. Emmett tocó un par de veces y esperamos. Un minuto después alguien abría la puerta. Y, una rubia despampanante salió de la casa. La mujer miró detenidamente al cobrizo, que se encontraba a poca distancia de la mía.

—¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Charlotte! —La rubia dio a Edward una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla. La mujer recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes y se abalanzó hacia mí, dispuesta a atacarme. Por suerte, Emmett fue más rápido y la tomó por la cintura.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —exclamó Emmett mientras la alejaba de mi alcance.

—¡Tú!.. —dijo señalándome con su dedo índice—. ¡Maldita perra! ¡Las pagarás caro! ¡Lo juro!

—Cálmate, Rose —dijo el cobrizo.

—¿Qué me calme? ¡Ja! ¿Te ibas a ir con esa estúpida, no?

—No —dije un poco furiosa. Esta rubia estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. En ese momento apareció Carlisle, y detrás de él, pude ver a una mujer de cabellos color caramelo a la que identifiqué como Esmerald Cullen.

—¿Qué sucede aquí, Edward? —preguntó Carlisle dedicándole una mirada de alivio y confusión al cobrizo. Me miró—. ¿Bella?

«Estás jodida, Bella», me dije mentalmente.

—Ha sucedido un malentendido —fue lo único que pude decir.

—¿Mal entendido? —preguntó esta vez Esme.

—Sí. Podemos explicarlo —habló ahora Alice desde atrás—. Lo secuestramos por equivocación.

—¿De verdad?

Edward asintió.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó la mujer alzando las manos al cielo.

—Madre, por favor —reprendió el cobrizo a su madre—. ¿Charlotte, está aquí? He venido a explicarle todo.

—Se ha marchado después de que no apareciste. Tomó todas sus cosas y se fue en el primer vuelo a New York. Dijo que no quería volver a verte en su vida —explicó Carlisle sin dejar de mirarme—. Bella. ¿Tú participaste en esto? —preguntó. Lo miré un poco incómoda. Sabía que él sería la fuente de información número uno de mi padre.

—Ehm... yo... Sí, lo siento.

—¿Sabe Charlie de esto?

—No.

—¿Acatarán las consecuencias?

—Sí —respondí.

—Hijo, ¿pondrás una demanda en contra de estas chicas?

—No tengo tiempo para eso, padre. Me voy a New York —dijo y se adentró a la casa.

La señora Cullen me tomó del brazo y me llevó un par de metros más allá, donde nadie podría escucharnos.

—¿Cómo sucedió eso? Quiero todos los detalles.

—Yo... Uhm... ¿De verdad? Creo que no es...

—Vamos, Bella, déjate de tonterías y habla, muchacha.

Sonreí ampliamente. La señora Cullen siempre me había agradado. Siempre era directa y no se andaba por las ramas.

—Bueno... pues... mi amiga Kate tenía una pareja, y esta iba a casarse en la iglesia de El buen corazón amoroso de Jesús sacramentado. Íbamos a secuestrar al novio de mi amiga, pero al parecer la boda se canceló hace dos días. Nosotros no lo sabíamos, así que actuamos y... El resto ya lo conoce.

—¿No sabían quién era Edward? ¿O al novio de tu amiga?

—No. Nadie lo conocía, Kate nunca nos habló de él hasta hace un par de días. Fuimos a la iglesia a robarnos al novio porque era lógico que el novio fuera Peter.

—Oh, Bella. Gracias —dijo y me dio un abrazo.

—Uhm... ¿De qué? —pregunté entre sus brazos.

—Por impedir la boda de mi hijo. —Se alejó y me miró—. Amo a mi hijo. Lo juro, y quiero lo mejor para él. Pero esa mujer... no..., nunca me ha gustado. ¿Sabías que la muy bribona le dio un ultimátum a mi hijo para que le propusiera matrimonio?

—¿En serio? —dije sorprendida. Bueno, en realidad eso no me sorprendía de la tenebrosa de Charlotte. Pero había que ponerle un poco de interés a este asunto ¿no?

—Sí. Y lo peor de todo, fue que el tonto de mi hijo le pidió que se casaran.

—Entonces creo que no fue tan grave ¿cierto? —Miré a Esme, esperando su aprobación.

En ese momento Edward salió a toda prisa de la casa con una pequeña maleta en mano.

—¿Dónde vas, hijo? —preguntó Esme.

—Iré a New York. Mi vuelo sale por la mañana.

—¿No te parece mejor que esperes un poco? Digo, solo un par de horas para que lo puedas digerir.

El cobrizo colocó sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz y se masajeó un poco.

—No. Me voy.

—¿Si quieres, puedo llevarte al aeropuerto? Claro, en el carro de mi hermano —ofrecí. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de haberlo secuestrado.

El cobrizo me dio una mirada gélida.

—No —gruñó.

—Ok.

El cobrizo caminó hasta su coche. Subió a él, lo encendió, y salió de allí. No había avanzado ni doscientos metros, cuando giró y regresó. Salió del carro nuevamente y se dirigió a la casa. Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—¿Aún quieres que te lleve? —«No sé de dónde jodidos había salido eso». El cobrizo se detuvo en seco. Se giró hacia mí. Me encogí de hombros como si fuera a recibir una gran reprimenda.

—Sí —dijo.

¿En serio? ¿Había accedido?

Busqué a mi hermano con la mirada, él sacó de su bolsillo las llaves y me las arrojó por el aire. Las atrapé en acto reflejo.

Mientras que el cobrizo iba a sacar sus pertenencias, yo fui a la camioneta de Emmett y me subí a ella. Encendí el carro y esperé a que subiera.

—Vamos —dijo, subiendo al carro con maleta en mano y cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

Pisé el acelerador y salimos de allí.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía el ambiente.

—Si de algo sirve. Lo siento.

El cobrizo giró su cabeza y me miró. Agradecí la oscuridad, ya que él no podría ver mi cara ni yo la suya.

—No sirve.

—Ok. Pero... al parecer creo que te salvé.

Gruñó.

—Tu madre me lo contó. Si ves el lado bueno, diría que esto sirvió para algo bueno.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué?

—No sé. Tal vez sirvió para que tú y tu novia se dieran un tiempo y pensarse las cosas bien, ¿no?

—Mira, no estoy...

—Bella. Mi nombre es Bella —lo interrumpí.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije mi nombre porque así será más fácil esta conversación. Puedes decirme: Mira, Bella, no estoy...

—Entendido.

—Ahora, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir?

Suspiró.

—Olvídalo —dijo, y nuevamente el silencio reinó.

Tres horas más tarde llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle.

—Detente donde puedas.

—Pero...

—Solo hazlo.

—Ok.

Aparqué donde pude. El cobrizo salió a toda velocidad del carro. No hubo ningún "adiós", o tal vez un "jódete". Solo salió a toda prisa del carro. Por un momento llegué a pensar que esto era una escena de esas, de películas baratas, donde la chica lleva al novio al aeropuerto a toda prisa, mientras que el amor de su vida está por abordar el vuelo. ¡Ja! Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esas cosas de mi mente. Ya que tenía otras cosas por las que verdaderamente preocuparme. Una vez concentrada pise el acelerador y me fui a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, pues aquí les dejo un poquitín de drama. Ya saben, estamos comenzando. <strong>

**N/A: Mil gracias por leer. Estoy infinitamente agradecida por todas aquella personitas que me están dando una oportunidad y dejan su rr. También agradezco a los que me agregaron en favoritos y a los que me siguen. ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS !**** También quiero darles el aviso de que mi Beta Giuli Olmos ya no estará mas ayudándome. Así que probablemente los próximos capítulos no estarán beteados. Pero no será por mucho tiempo ya que prometo buscar ayuda pronto. **

**ha... Y si es que leen mis otras historias, les aviso que estare actualizando para la próxima semana: papá de alquiler, la médium y eres mía. Asi que no se me desesperen. **

**Nos vemos pronto ;)**


End file.
